


That Special Touch – Something we had never done - A Flashback

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [8]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little memory falls between the flogging story and four being their first road trip together.<br/>Another little moment that served to continue to grow threir bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Special Touch – Something we had never done - A Flashback

To say that I had forgotten this encounter with Norman would not be accurate, but it happened so long ago that when I think about it now, it usually comes back to me in flashes – but today I seem to remember ever detail. It was a special day, for me anyways, and I remember it fondly. And since you all are nice enough to listen to my stories about my relationship with Norman, I wanted to put this one on paper, as much for you as for me.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

landed in ATL be at the hotel soon. will call.

I was nervous, I was actually nervous. Norman had called from New York yesterday and asked if I would be available for a massage tonight, it was all last minute. For him, of course I would be available. He needed to come to Georgia for a few days and was going to be staying in Atlanta, it was off season so his house was being rented. He asked if I would stay with him at the hotel. I had packed my portable table in the car drove into the city. He had told me which hotel he would be staying at so I figured I would just wait for him there. He’s always surprising me, I wanted to surprise him for a change. 

He walked into the hotel with just his back pack slung over his shoulder. He didn’t notice me at first, which was cute, because I got to just watch him. The way he walked from his pelvis, those black jeans and his brown boots. He wore them to death. This wasn’t normally the kind of hotel that let people just hang in the lobby, but I guess my sweet southern drawl and my huge massage table helped me to stay. The bell man had been keeping an eye on me, I don’t think he believed that Norman was expecting me. 

Norman handed his ID to the employee behind the desk who then motioned to me, explaining that I was waiting for him. Norman turned and I saw his face light up. I have to admit, I love that. He always seems genuinely happy to see me. The lobby was pretty empty for a midafternoon. He held up a finger to let me know he had seen me and that he would be to me in a moment. The attendant gave him a key as he asked for another, holding up two fingers. I loved to watch him, the broadness of his shoulders, the way he moved, awkward and sure at the same time. Awkward in his surroundings but sure in his own skin. Finally he walked to me smiling all the way. I stood up and waited for him to get to me. The bell hop seemed a bit surprised that we actually knew each other, which was funny. 

“Hi Baby”, he touched his hand to my face. I wanted to kiss him but there were people around, I smiled back at him and let him reach to grab my massage table bag as I got my overnight bag and we walked quietly to the elevator. When we are alone we tend to have a lot to say, but in a setting like this, I am always leery of starting a conversation, I can’t explain why. We waited on the elevator and he let me in first as the doors opened. I stepped in and felt him shadow me, he was close, so close, I stepped in as far as I could and he pressed my body against the wall with his. “I wasn’t expecting you to be here yet.” He pushed his denim covered dick into my ass. “I’m so glad you are.” I could feel that he was glad. It turned me on so much to know how he desired me. 

He pressed his lips to my neck and he let his obvious erection rub against me. I pushed back against him, “I’ve missed you too Norman.” It had only been a few weeks but I felt like we hadn’t been together in months. I was wet for him, I had gotten that way in the lobby before he had even arrived. I had thought about him too much in that lobby and my panties were soaked. I knew he was going to love it when we got to his room.

The elevator stopped and he stepped away from me, always the gentleman in case someone was on the other side of the door. He led the way to his room and I watched him walk. His body mesmerized me that day. The door opened on a large room, not the penthouse but a suite none the less. Tastefully decorated, far from the motels we had in our small town. I had stayed at some nice hotels over my years, but nothing like this. He put the massage table down and his back pack and helped me with my bag. His phone was buzzing, he had phone calls and text messages to attend to and it gave me a chance to check the place out. 

I used the ladies room, scoped the view from the balcony, checked out the king size bed, sat on the sofa, set up my massage table and played on my phone all while he paced the room talking to his manager, agent and even did a quick radio interview. I loved to watch him work. He roamed the room in his jeans and Cheap Trick band t-shirt, but what I loved the most is how he would stop me and kiss me. Just a little, and even though he was still on the phone working, he made me feel like the only person in the world for that moment that our lips met. 

“Hey Sean, I gotta go. I got a beautiful woman waiting for me.” He was watching me put the sheets on the massage table. I wasn’t sure which Sean he was talking about, I knew he had a few in his life, but I didn’t care either as he hung up his phone and stalked across the room to me.  
“I wanna make love to you Holly.” He said it quietly, like he had never said such a thing before. Like he was the one who was nervous. 

I kissed him, long and deep, proper the way I wanted us to kiss when I first saw him in the lobby. I held his face as he wrapped his arms around me. It was a perfect moment in a perfect place and I was certain that nothing could make me happier than I was at that time. “What is it Norman.” There was no doubt he had something on his mind. He took my hand and tipped his head, pulling me into the bedroom. 

He started to undress me, first my top up over my head and then my jeans and socks. He stripped me to my underwear and started to kiss my flesh. I had missed him so much, I needed him to be naked as well. I started at his belt as he peeled off his t-shirt. There was such passion between us. We always wanted be together from the moment we reconnected. I had never been like that with anyone else. He turned me around and unhooked my bra, slid the straps down my shoulder, kissing as he went then finding my breasts and playing with him. His hands were amazing, he always was. Down to my panties, “You’re drenched.” I would have been embarrassed but I had learned over time that he loved that. Loved when I was excruciatingly wet for him, he worked my panties down my hips and knelt as he did it. He was kneeling behind me and that always made me self-conscious. I never thought I had an ass worth looking at, but as I felt both his hands on my cheeks, spreading me open, then his mouth licking and kissing at my flesh, my insecurities began to vanish. 

I felt his fingers slide along the wetness of my pussy, it was no surprise to either of us that I was dripping wet. Sometimes when I thought about it, I’d call myself Norman’s whore for the way my body always reacted to his touch. He drew his fingers away and I could hear him licking them and then he made a noise that sounded like he was tasting a fine piece of red meat. It was flattering and embarrassing all at the same time. His fingers returned to my pussy and he was now inside me, my body contracting around me as he slowly fucked two digits inside of me. I was against the end of the bed and as my knees began to weaken a bit I realized I had nothing to hold on to. 

I felt Norman’s free hand on the small of my back. He was pushing gently, “Bend over Holly.” The fingers inside me never slowed as I followed his instructions, I always did exactly what he said, I was powerless against it. Bent over, my breast hanging free with my hands supporting me on the end of the king sized bed. I felt him slide his fingers out and he trailed the wet to my ass. He stopped when he found my tight hole and slowly began to play with it. It felt amazing, it always did. He had lingered there a few times before, sliding a finger inside me once or twice making me moan a bit louder. I tried to think relaxing thoughts, tried to think of ways to get my muscles to release just a bit to accept his fingers. 

When I felt his body shift, and his mouth join his fingers, that’s when I knew things were getting serious. He licked slow and long against my crack and I closed my eyes, trying once again not to be self-conscience of the man who had his face buried in my most private of places. As his finger and his tongue tried to invade me, my brain began to figure out how to relax. As he slowly breached me for the first time I let out a sound that was seemed like a mixture of animal lust and whorish pleading. This made Norman laugh. “I take it you like this?” He had only paused enough to ask the question and then was back to licking. Yes, that famous tongue that always found its way to the pages of Twitter was licking my ass and I was in heaven.

“Yes, baby. More. Don’t stop.” I have to admit, I hadn’t felt anything this good, dirty and sexy in a very long time. As if I hadn’t been wet enough before, his spit combined with my desire had liquid streaming down my thigh. He had worked a finger fully inside of me, it felt nice. 

Norman spoke again, I didn’t actually register the words the first time he spoke them and he chuckled before repeating himself. “I want to make love to you. Here.” I caught it the second time. He wanted to have anal sex. I nodded my head which was already buried in the comforter. “Holly, do you want that?” Always the considerate love. I moaned out a yes as he fingered me. Norman stood up, he shadowed my body but never stopped the slow fingering of my ass. “You want me inside you here?” I whispered out a yes. He was at my ear, his breath on my skin. “Have you done this before” I nodded my head. My eyes had been closed for a while, enjoying the sensations but now that he was so close to my face I opened my eyes and with my face turned to the balcony I could see the sun flooding in the room. It was a beautiful sunny day in Atlanta and I was in bed with Norman. “Did you like it?” I shrugged my shoulders. I couldn’t really say that I liked anal sex.

His fingers stopped sliding inside me but he never drew them out. “Crawl up on the bed.” It was awkward but we both found our way onto the bed, at first on my knees then cradled in his arms as he spooned behind me, finger still inside. “Tell me about it.” His voice was different, like he needed the information he was asking. He slid out his finger, gathered more moisture from my pussy then began to work two fingers in my ass. “I wanna hear about it.”

My voice was small as I told him that I had only had anal sex once, with a guy I had been dating. He was as gentle as he could have been, lots of lube and a dick that was a good size for such a tight place. Norman kissed my skin as he listened and fingered me, slowing working two fingers inside of me and I could feel the smile on him as I pushed back onto his fingers looking for more.

“Did he make you cum?” It was odd, we had never talked about past lovers, mine or his, but this felt like research. I shook my head no. “I want to be inside you,” He slowly began to add a third finger, moving them in such a way that he was spreading me open. “I want to make love to you here and listen to you moan as I do it.” Sometime when we were together I held back my moaning as it felt gratuitous and a bit silly. “And I want you to have an orgasm… or a bunch of them.” He went from serious to light and it took a moment for me to realize that his hand had stopped moving because my ass was doing all the fucking. “I’m going to make you wet,” He was back in my ear, with that sexy, shallow voice of his and just a hint of southern drawl like he had used when he was flogging me in his trailer that time. “I’m going to spread you open and I’m going to make love to your ass.” I was nodding, my head was spinning. He started to move, he needed a different position. I shook my head no and he stopped. “What’s wrong Holly?”

Nothing was wrong, “Norman… I.” I didn’t know how to say what I was thinking, what I really wanted. What I needed. He was back in my ear, telling me it was okay, that he would stop if I wanted, that he would do whatever I wanted. “Don’t make love to me.” I couldn’t figure out how to say it. I had never thought of anal sex as a way of making love, when I fantasized about it, it was always hard and rough, fingers digging into my hips as we slammed into each other. Animal but not out of control. That’s what I really wanted. “I…” He was patient. “I want it hard. I need it rough.” I got it out of my mouth and I knew he would figure it out from there.

He kissed my shoulder, then a little bite. “You are such a dirty girl.” From there he slid his three fingers out and I whimpered at the loss. “Shh, be a good girl. I’ll fill you back up.” I didn’t know how he did it, but he was in my head, saying all the right things. He positioned me on my hands and knees with pillows under me. He stroked himself as he went back to licking me and when he started off the bed to get the bottle of lube he said he had brought I stopped him. I told him we didn’t need it. Between my wet and his spit, we’d be fine. That made me his dirty girl again. Honestly, it was the only thing I wanted to be at that moment. Norman Reedus’ little whore, who was good at being dirty.

He was behind me, spitting on to my skin, his hand. We were both so wet then when he lined the head of his cock to my ass there was no surprise that he easily slid in. He had been babbling up till then, ‘such a good girl… dirty whore likes her ass fucked…. Gonna spank you so hard once I’m inside you…’ But once the tip of his cock was in place and I started to push back against him he got quiet. As the tip breached through the ring of muscles I sighed in relief, but he groaned out the word ‘FUCK’ in the sexiest way I had ever heard. He slid all the way in, easily. I was his little whore, my body took him like he owned me and I had never been happier. I heard him catch his breath and then he began to fuck. Slow at first, testing the waters to make sure he wasn’t hurting me, he was bigger than the last dick I had had in there. Once he got a rhythm going he was back to the gripping and the dirty talk, the promised smacks to my ass and a bit of hair pulling. It was all different than anything else we had ever done. He was hard and animal but not out of control like he could get. He was rough because I wanted it, not because he needed it. When he started to slow I pushed back into him, begging him not to stop. Words came out of Norman’s mouth that I would have never expected. He was dirty and dark and I could tell he hesitated before calling me a whore, but he seemed more comfortable when he said it and it helped trigger an orgasm that made me scream his name. 

“Don’t stop.” Norman graveled in my ear as he reached around and found my clit, “Cum again Holly, for me.” He pumped harder into me as he strummed my tiny bud of nerve endings. The aftershocks of my first orgasm rolled into the force of my second and I could feel the muscles squeezing his cock that was buried deep inside me. “Fuck, do it again, I’m gonna cum.” I nodded and told him to keep talking dirty while I moved my hand on top of his, he let me take the controls of my clit as he slid his fingers into my pussy and the dirty talk continued. “That’s right, cum again you slut… fuck me back cause you can’t get enough.” I did, I needed to feel every inch of him. He wrapped his hand in my hair and pulled me, harder than he meant to but I loved it. 

Norman’s lips to ear, “I’m gonna cum in you….” I felt his body tense as his orgasm began, “You’re mine Holly, fucking mine.” He erupted inside of me, the confines of the space making it more difficult than I would have expected. He flooded me and I thought I would cum again, but I didn’t. It brought on something completely different. His body and his words connected with me in a way I never expected, I wanted to cry I felt so close to him, but I didn’t. I simply found the hand that had slid out from inside me and I held it. As he fought to keep himself up as we held hands. He panted and swore and I felt his dick begin to deflate. I started to lay down and pulled him down with me. He didn’t want to leave the warmth of my ass, and I didn’t want it either. 

As we both finally settled he slid slowly out of me, laughing when I whimpered. He pulled my sweaty body to his and buried his face in my hair. As he wrapped his limbs around me he whispered, “Mine.” We both fell asleep.


End file.
